wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
James Harrison
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida, U.S. | billed = Burton upon Trent, England | spouses = Natalya (m. 2004) | trainer = Hulk Hogan | debut = February 22, 1998 | retired = }} James Steven Harrison (born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler. He currently works for American professional wrestling promotion WWE, where is the current United States Champion in his record equaling sixth reign. He is a record 17-time world champion in the WWE. He won the World Heavyweight Championship, the big gold belt a record eight times. He has picked up five Intercontinental titles. He has also won a joint record four European Championships and 21 hardcore championships. He won 16 tag team titles in the WWE, seven of which were with The Undertaker, five were with his brother Matthew, two with John Cena and one with both Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin. He also claimed the ECW Championship when it was a WWE brand during a six month tenure with the company. He has also won three Royal Rumbles and Money in the Bank contracts. He is noted for his incredible 19–0 record at SummerSlam. Shortly after Fastlane (2015) Harrison's family took over the WWE leaving Harrison as the company's Chief Brand Officer and co-owner. He is also the leader of the influential stable The Empire of Pain. Professional Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'Early Championship pursuits and feud with Triple H (1998–1999)' Harrison debuted in the WWF in 1998 on Raw in a match against Triple H, which Harrison won thus claiming the WWF Intercontinental Championship. The match was no holds barred and often referred to as one of the best matches of The Attitude Era during which Harrison put Triple H through three flaming tables and Harrison himself went through one. This would start a feud between Harrison and Triple H which would end following a triple threat match between Harrison, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin at SummerSlam 1999 for the WWF Championship which Harrison ultimately won. 'Feud with Kurt Angle and The Demon (1999–2001)' 'The Reapers and dominance of the tag team division (2002–2005)' 'WWE Champion and singles division dominance (2006–2008)' '1600 day title reign (2008–2009)' 'Record-breaking tag team title reign (2009–2014)' '17th world championship (2014–15)' 'Feud with Alberto Del Rio (2015–present)' Harrison began his feud with Alberto Del Rio after the Mexican wrestler returned to answer Harrison's open challenge for his WWE United States Championship. Del Rio, who was accompanied by a returning Zeb Colter would pick up the victory but via disqualifcation after other four members of The Empire of Pain attacked Del Rio, this allowed Harrison to retain his championship. Del Rio alongside his manager Zeb Colter he formed a self proclaimed nation "MexAmerica" they continued after Hell in a Cell. On the November 9, 2015 Raw ''in Manchester, England Del Rio and Colter began bad mouthing the UK and praising MexAmerica, Harrison emerged and spoke down to Colter before hitting Del Rio with a ''Tombstone Piledriver ''on the stage. Persona Harrison is perceived as a dark character such as his tag team partner The Undertaker. Since he joined The Undertaker in a tag team the pair would use dramatic entrances, this would occur by the area going dark and them appearing behind the in ring wreslter, if there wasn't anyone in the ring they would use their normal entrances. He is also perceived as a fearsome character, like The Undertaker he is one who strikes fear in to all even just by mentioning his name. The was originally billed as an evil character due to being British something Harrison embraced in early days, before swapping later on. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves''' **''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling reverse piledrive) – 1998–present **''F-5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) – 2002–present – innovated **Roundhouse Kick – 1998–present (ocassional use) **Chokeslam – 1998–99 (used as a signature there after) **''TKO / RKO ''(Jumping cutter) – 1999–2002 (used ocassionally since) *'Signatures''' **''Hell's Gate'' (Modified gogoplata) **Chokeslam **''Snap Trap / Black Widow (Octopus hold) – innovated **Superman Punch – innovated **Spear **Big Splash **Running DDT **Camel Clutch **Samoan Drop **Curb Stomp'' (Running stomp to the back of opponent's head) – innovated **''Royal Mutilation (Pull-back clothesline) *'Managers''' **'Paul Heyman **Paul Bearer **'Natalya' *'Wrestlers Trained' **AJ Lee **Randy Orton **Seth Rollins **Roman Reigns **Dean Ambrose **Cesaro **Neville **Bad News Barrett **CM Punk **Kelly Kelly **Jade **Matthew Harrison **Trish Stratus **Gail Kim **Michelle McCool *'Nicknames' **'"The Hitman" **"Chief Hitman" **'"The Demon"' **"The Champ" **"Thunder" **"Cyborg" *'Entrance Themes' **"Battle from Hell" by Jim Johnston (February 22, 1998 – March 2, 2000) **'"The Eternal Forest"' ' by Jim Johnston (March 3, 2000 – August 19, 2002) **'"The Eternal Forest (Remix)" '''by Jim Johston (August 25, 2002 – present) **'"This Fire Burns" '''by Killswitch Engage (February 14, 1999 – May 16, 2004, May 21, 2006 – October 2, 2011 and July 27, 2015 – present; used as a member of The Empire of Pain) 'Championships and Accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (9 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (8 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **WWE United States Championship (6 times; current) **WWE European Championship (4 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (21 times) **Million Dollar Championship (1 time; current) **WWE Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with The Undertaker (3), Matthew Harrison (1), John Cena (1) **World Tag Team Championship (11 times) – with The Undertaker (4), Matthew Harrison (4), John Cena (1), Shawn Michaels (1), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1) **ECW Championship (1 time) **Money in the Bank (3 times) **Royal Rumble (3 times) **King of the Ring (2 times) **Sixth Grand Slam Champion **Ninth Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2013, 2014) **Tag Team of the Year (1999–2002, 2005, 2007 with The Undertaker, 2008–2014 with Matthew Harrison) **Match of the Year (1998 vs Triple H, 2004 vs The Rock, 2013 vs The Undertaker) **Feud of the Year (1998, 1999, 2000 vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, 2007, 2008, 2009 vs Triple H, 2012 vs The Big Show, 2014 vs. Seth Rollins) **Most Popular Wrestler (1998, 2004, 2006, 2012–2014) **Most Inspirational Wrestler (1998, 2001, 2005, 2007–2011, 2014) **Rookie of the Year (1998)